A Toy Story
to Lincoln leaving the house Lincoln: Alright, Dad and Mom! I'm off to meet with Clyde for practice. Lynn Sr.: What kind of practice again? Lincoln: You know... practice. Lynn Sr.: Oh! Right! See you, son! Lincoln: Later! Oh, and if a package comes could you send it upstairs in the hallway? Rita: Um... okay then. Lincoln: 'Kay. Thanks! leaves to later, where a knock on the door is heard Delivery Man: Delivery! Luan: Delivery man, who-? Delivery Man: Just take the package gosh darn it! Luan: Alright! Jeez! opens door, signs the clipboard, and retrives package from an angry delivery man Rita: Sorry 'bout that, sir. door Okay kids! I got Lincoln's package! Whatever you do, don't open it! I heard he got a new toy or something. walks upstairs and places the package against the wall in the hallway Lana: Ooh! What kind of toy is-? Rita: Sorry, Lana. This is for Lincoln. Now, don't open or even touch it until he comes back! Please! Lana: Aww. But I wanna know what it is. leaves Lola: You heard Mom! Respect Lincoln's property! 'Cause if you don't, I'm telling Dad and Mom! Lana: grumbles I still wanna know what's inside it. leaves the room, leaving a grumbling Lana behind Lana: Maybe it's some kind of new action figure. One that shoots web fluid like SpiderGuy! Ooh! Maybe it's a rocket that shoots bubbles out! Ooh! Maybe it's a Timothy the Talking Train toy set! I gotta see it! sneaks up to the box Lana: I'm sure Lincoln wouldn't mind if I were to give this box a little shake. up the box Man! This box is big! Whatever's in here must be special! the box a little box slips out of Lana's hands and tumbles down the stairs, making crashing noises Lana: gasps Oh no! Rita: What was that? Lana: Uh... I don't know! back upstairs with box behind her Oh no! box and hears shattering noises opens up the box and sees a broken action figure robot Lana: I broke it! What have I done?! Lincoln's gonna be so angry at me! fantasy Lincoln: angrily You broke my toy?! Do you know know how much it meant to me?! I gave you one simple job and you botched it up and broke my most prized possession! You ruined my life! You know what? I hate you, Lana! I hate you so much for this! Get out my life! fantasy Lana: up whimpering I gotta get this fixed now! into Lisa's room Lana: Lisa! Lisa! Lisa: What do you want now?! Lana: I need you to fix this! dumps the broken action figure on Lisa's table. Lisa: Oh dear... what have you gotten yourself into now? Lana: This is Lincoln's new toy! I accidentally broke it when I was trying to find out what it is! Lisa: Mom, specifically said- Lana: I know what I did! I'm sorry! Can you please fix this before Lincoln finds out? I don't want him to kick me out of his life! Lisa: at toy Well, how am I supposed to know how this works?! I'm not the one who made this toy! Lana: Can you at least try? Lisa: sighs Very well then. to later where Lana is waiting worriedly outside Lisa's room Lisa: the door with ash on her face Well, I got some good news and some bad news. Good news is I was able to solve a part of it. Lana: Good. Lisa: It's just making sure all the pieces were there. The bad news is the rest is a mystery! Lana: What happened to your room? Lisa: I attempted to experiment with the pieces to see if there was a way they could be fused together. My attempts each ended up causing spontaneous reactions. Whatever these toys are made out of is also a mystery to me. Lana: But- but- Lisa: I apologize for the lack of assistance I am able to provide. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mess to clean up thanks to you. dumps the pieces in front of Lana outside her room and closes the door. Lana: Well, I guess that's it then. If Lisa can't fix it, no one can. Maybe I can get rid of this toy! Then no one will know what happened to it! dumps the pieces into the box and runs downstairs Lana: Now, where should I hide them? Oh! How about in the bathroom?! I could flush it! dumps the pieces into the toilet and flushes them, causing it to clog up. Lana frantically picks them out with her plunger and puts it back in the box, still wet. Lana: I'll put them in the furnace! throws them inside the furnace. Suddenly, she hears clanging from inside and the pieces burst through the door. Lana: Boy! Lisa wasn't kidding about them being spontaneous! furnace door and puts back the pieces Ouch! Hot hot! Okay. Not a good idea! Oh! I'll shred them! throws the pieces into the garbage disposal and turns it on. The pieces shoot out out of it. Lana: Oh come on! They're unbreakable too?! the pieces Oh! I'll bury them! runs outside and buries them in the backyard Lana: Phew! Nothing can go wrong now! to later where Lincoln has arrived home Lincoln: I'm home from practice! Lana: Oh hey Linky! Lincoln: You must be in a really cheerful mood to call me "Linky". Lana: Oh I am! Nothing wrong here! nervously Lincoln: Did the package come? Lana: Package? What package? Lincoln: The package I ordered? It was supposed to arrive today. Lana: I didn't see any packages. Nope. Lincoln: Weird. It was supposed to come today. Should've arrived by now. Lana: Weird. Right? Rita: Package? Oh! That arrived today! Lincoln: What? Rita: Yeah! I signed for it! It should be upstairs next to Lola and Lana's room. Lincoln: upstairs I don't see it... Rita: Weird. It was just here a moment ago! Lana: Gee. I don't know what could've happened to it! glares at Lana Rita: Lana?! What's going on? Lana: I don't know what you're talking about? Rita: Where is the box?! Lana: Uh... no where. I don't know. Rita: sternly You did something to it? Did you? Lana: Uh. I- Well- Lincoln: Lana? glances at Lincoln and forms tears Lana: loudly Fine! I broke it! I just wanted to know what was inside the box and I accidentally dropped it down the stairs and it broke! So I hid it so you wouldn't know what happened to it! cries Lincoln: Lana! Lana: I know what you're gonna say! You hate me! And you never wanna see me ever again! Lincoln: laughs Lana! I was trying to tell you. That toy was for you! Lana: W- What? Lincoln: You see. The toy inside the box comes dissambled and you have to assemble it back together! Why else do you think there were instructions? Lana: Instructions? Oh! That's what that sheet of paper inside was?! I thought it was package filler or something. Lincoln: So no Lana. You didn't break anything. I didn't tell you about the package because I wanted it to be a surprise for you! Lana: A surprise? For me? But why? Lincoln: Well, it was your birthday two days ago. I meant for it to come before, but it kept getting delayed for some reason. Lana: Oh. Lincoln: Besides, even if that toy was for me, I wouldn't hate you for it. It was an honest mistake after all. Lana: Really? Lincoln: Really. You're my sister! What? Do you really think I'd value a toy over my own sister? Lana: chuckles No. Lincoln: You're my sister, Lana! I'd never hate you, no matter what you did! Don't ever tell yourself that I would! I love you, Lana. Lana: I- up I love you too, Lincoln! and Lana hug Lana: And next time I do something bad, I'll be sure to tell you the truth. Rita: So where is the toy now? Lana: Oh... I buried it in the backyard... Lincoln: Figures. Come on. Let's go dig it up and then I'll help you dig it out and then we can build it together! Lana: Alright. Thanks, Lincoln! Lincoln: No problem! And happy belated birthday too! Lana: Aw. Thanks. and Lincoln hug once again THE END Lana: Wait... does that mean I'm now 7 years old now? Lincoln: Nah. You're still 6. Lana: What?! But my birthday... Lincoln: Yeah, sorry. The timeline on this cartoon is a bit wierd. I mean, why else do you think we can have 3 April Fools' days and not age a single year. Lana: pauses ...Huh. That's a good point. THE END... ''for real this time'' Category:Episodes